<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cazia Visit 1: Orc Meat Pie by OmniGawker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573236">Cazia Visit 1: Orc Meat Pie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker'>OmniGawker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traveling Hashery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apprentice - Freeform, Cooking, Dark Fantasy, Fantasy, Food, Gen, Orcs, Teacher-Student Relationship, meat - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:48:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,052</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniGawker/pseuds/OmniGawker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young orc who has had a taste of the world outside of his tribe meets a masked cook deep within the caves that his tribes called home.<br/>It is with that masked cook that the orclet learns an important lesson; anything can be an ingredient.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Hasherer &amp; The Orclet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Traveling Hashery [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622839</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cazia Visit 1: Orc Meat Pie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At an underground camp there was a tribe of orcs celebrating with loud and boisterous gusto as they drank from foaming drinks of mushroom juice and feasted ravenously upon the many fresh pieces of a giant cavapede’s cadaver.</p><p>The orcs did many things to the cavapede’s pieces; mostly coming up with many ways to eat the bug.</p><p>One fat orc was spit roasting the chopped up bits of one cavapede segment and sliced off whatever juicy meat that was roasted just right.</p><p>Many others simply sucked on whatever piece of leg they could get, drinking down the legs’ sour juices.</p><p>Some just held the stumps of severed legs over the fire before chomping down on the crispy parts, crunchy shell and flesh alike.</p><p>Several bunches of young orclets surrounded one raw segment of the cavapede and tore it apart with their little hands and stuffing whatever handful of mushy flesh down their throats.</p><p>Now for the chieftain, he effortlessly squeezed out the fluids from the head’s severed stump and down his throat before ripping off whatever flesh his tusks and teeth can sink into as the walking mountain of scars and muscles was hollered on by the rest of his hunting party to finish it.</p><p>Yet there was this one little orclet whose size could have had him mistaken for a goblin were it not for his young piggy snout and nubby tusks that barely jutted out of his mouth. This one was eating with the rest of the orclets yet he sprinkled some gravel onto his handful of green meat before he slowly stuffed his mouth with a bored half lidded expression.</p><p>Few of the others paid him little mind for the sour taste of raw cavapede filled their minds but for the orclet, the cavapede’s sourness now had a tinge of rancidity that he didn’t noticed before which nearly made him put down a handful of green meat.</p><p>What he wouldn’t do for another one of those cow flavored meat pies.</p><p>Oh how their crispy shells would give out a satisfying crunch when he would sink his teeth into them that would be followed by a tangy mix of a pinch of peppers and the salted juiciness of red beef and the ever so filling potatoes</p><p>Of course, none of his fellow tribesmen knew what how to make these delicious meat pies, and the ones who did know were a part of that one caravan that just happened to have been passing through their territory.</p><p>Now, the people of the caravan were a strange bunch since none of them had an orc’s green skin nor did they have any tusks although some did have pointed ears though they seem a bit longer than his own tribe’s.</p><p>They had many wares to sell yet not much caught the eyes of his tribe members save for a lanky young hunter that took interest in the small revolver crossbow they had at hand.</p><p>The orclet wasn’t a fan especially when he nearly lost a toe from one of its bolts which that hunter gleefully provided.</p><p>If that ass and him didn’t share the same father, he’d be scalped by now.</p><p>At least that’s what the orclet would like to think would happen. The chieftain simply laughed at the hunter’s crassness.</p><p>But the chieftain had other things on his mind as he inquired to the apparent leader if they had some sort of golden somethings. The orclet wasn’t sure what they were or why the chieftain wanted but they sounded important for some reason.</p><p>What really caught the attention of the orclet was this nice long eared one that smelled sweet liked one of those white flowers that bloomed now and again near the camp.</p><p>She had a pretty smile as she offered the orclets some of those meat pies to the orclets that were drawn to the curious smell of her baked goods. The nice one told them that her small pies were stuffed with the meat of an animal called a cow before she offered them one each.</p><p>She didn’t even lose her smile when many of the orclets spat out their bites. The little runt thought them as idiots for finding such deliciousness to be disgusting.</p><p>He'd like to think he was the reason why she kept her smile.</p><p>Still the discarding of their pies meant that there were more for him although he still doesn’t know what exactly a cow is but if their 'beef' is any indication, he’d like to see how its other parts tasted like too. The nice one certainly seemed eager to teach him how to cook more of those pies and perhaps a few other pastries of meaty deliciousness.</p><p>Just a shame that the caravan leader had unwittingly insulted the chieftain by offering him a razor blade for his thick beard and unkempt mane.</p><p>Much to the orclet's despair, not even the nice one was spared when the whole caravan band got chopped into bits for the hunting lizards to snap up. Their belongings became extra materials for the tribe's crafting.</p><p>Their tools became the tribe’s tools. That hunter especially made that crossbow his.</p><p>Although the little orclet suspected that the chieftain kept the razor for his beard had been strangely trimmed lately.</p><p>No matter, the raw cavapede meat just wasn’t as satisfying for the little orclet anymore now that he had a taste of the world outside of his tribe.</p><p>Still, he ate enough to not incur his mother’s wrath though before he wandered off to the silent edge of the camp and away from the noise of the festivities. His mother did raise him to not be wasteful after all and he wasn’t about to invoke the wrath of her favorite femur club again.</p><p>But it just wasn’t as satisfying as before and he was certain that just one of those pies will keep him satisfied now.</p><p>Although he did cross that hunter again who shoved him aside as he went to get his own fill of the cavapede’s head juices.</p><p>When the little orclet reached the edge of his camp, he sat and sulked as his stomach growled to be filled. He elected to ignore its growls as he would not have anything else for the rest of the night’s festivities.</p><p>Then his porcine snout caught a whiff in the cavern air, it was a rather familiar and pleasantly salted smell compared to the rancid cavapede cadavers that the hunters of his tribe would bring in.</p><p>Could it be?</p><p>Without hesitation, the little orclet took a few steps forward only to plop down with twiddling fingers. He never left the tribe’s camp before and his first hunt will not come for another eight serpent migrations.</p><p>Then the smell went up his snout.</p><p>The orclet asked himself this; what if this was his only chance? He could honor that nice long eared one by bringing some of these meat pies to the lizards that ate her pieces.</p><p>Who knows, maybe he’ll learn how to make some himself.</p><p> Now truly without any hesitation, the small orclet followed the smell deep into the caverns on the outskirts of his tribe’s camp.</p><p>With every step, the smell became more defined and overrode more and more of the rancidity of the cavapede segments back at camp. The orclet could already feel his tongue tingle and his mouth water in anticipation.</p><p>For it was the freshly toasted smell of meat pies.</p><p>The sounds of the camp’s festivities waned as the smell of the toasted meat pies grew stronger with each sniffling step that the orclet took towards the source.</p><p>And then he found it.</p><p>It was a big straw shack that had a layer of fog from both the small steady stream of smoke flowing from the chimney stack at the roof and the fumes of the nearby armored mole hill burrow.</p><p>Yet there was something off about this shack. There were no scuttles of insects and rodents nearby the shack and it was too clean despite the overhead stalactites dripping brown water onto its roof.</p><p>But that feeling was put aside when the orclet caught another whiff of the smell of the meat pies that were no doubt inside and it beckoned the orclet forward to the shack's doors.</p><p>Pushing open the doors, the orclet was met with the sight of a wooden dining area that had floating candles which were alit with blue and purple fires. Fancier than what the outside showed him. The air in here was warm and had a hint of smoky beef permeating it.</p><p>The smell emanated from an open window by an empty counter. The orclet looked around this dining room with wide eyes. This shack was certainly a step up from the rather cold and damp caves his tribe had elected to live in.</p><p>Yet where were the peop-</p><p>There was cough.</p><p>The orclet turned to the counter that was now manned by a masked orc that was close to being skin and bones. He could barely fit in the oversized blue coat that had a thick fur collar and was practically wrapped up by the stained apron he wore.</p><p>The little one took a few uneasy steps back when he saw the masked orc’s pitched black eyes that had a small dot of green painted on them. Eyes that seem to size up the lone little orclet.</p><p>The masked orc beckoned the little one to a seat front of the counter before he went back into what was no doubt his kitchen</p><p>The little orclet had half a mind to run as he turned his gaze to the door before he walked up, climbed up into his seat, and took a good look of the kitchen and cook.</p><p>The skinny orc wore a smiling mask had no indentions that would come from having orc tusks and he had a smell that was a tad rotten and old despite his spry movements as he cleanly stuffed balls of raw dough with orange minced meat despite his fat fingers.</p><p>But the stuffed balls of dough in the hands of the masked orce were nothing compared to the plate that had a small steaming pile of flaky meat pies.</p><p>The masked orc seemed to have noticed the orclet’s gaze and he gently pushed the plate of steaming meat pies towards the sitting orclet and stepped back to stuff more raw dough balls.</p><p>Although he did pay a sideway glance to the orclet as he did so.</p><p>The orclet found the masked man to be a bit odd but the warm smells of the meat pies before him overrode his thoughts pushing him to grab a warm one and take a tentative bite.</p><p>The difference was immediate.</p><p>These pies weren’t as juicy as the nice one’s pies but they were nonetheless scrumptious with their even crunchier shells and tangier meat as the little orclet proceeded to just wolf down pie after pie until he felt that his stomach would burst out.</p><p>Although he almost threw up as he felt his stomach begin to bubble over from the abundance of meat and flaky crust causing the back of his throat to feel rancid from growing bile.</p><p>But he was a mighty orc, a small one but a mighty one nonetheless and so he gulped down the rising bile.</p><p>The little green one turned even greener as he let out a harsh burp and clutched his now rumbling stomach.</p><p>The skinny orc just chuckled as he stuffed the last dough ball, his smiling mask upturned even more.</p><p>Then the masked skinny orc simply gave the smaller one a pat on the shoulder before the smile on the man’s mask upturned even more when he gave the small orc a pat on the back before he pulled down a hanging bowl of the shiniest and juiciest looking apples he’s ever seen and plucked out the plumpest one of them all and offered it to the small orclet.</p><p>The orclet wearily shook his head in refusal only for the masked orc to shove the golden apple into his mouth and twisted it off with a small crack. Before the orclet could spit out the chunk of fruit, the apple’s juices were already caressing his taste buds and instinctively he chewed it up.</p><p>The piece of apple had a sweet crispiness that complimented the tingling sensation that came across his tongue and the back of his throat. Well if he was going to hurl up the pies, then at least the apple may help settle the bad breath afterwards.</p><p>But surprisingly, after gulping down the chunk of apple, the orclet’s stomach ceased its rumbling and no longer felt like it was going to burst.</p><p>And yet it now felt a tad empty and his tongue was watering for more.</p><p>The orclet turned to the basket of golden apples and saw the masked orc holding the bitten apple towards him.</p><p>The orclet snatched the apple out of his hands and proceeded to chomp away at the shining fruit, savoring its sweet juices with every bite.</p><p>When the orclet bit down to the golden apple’s core that was when the masked man reached forward and placed fingers on his little forehead.</p><p>There was a purple flash of light and soon orclet felt a small presence crawling around throughout his mind. Yet there was no pain, just the sensation of his mind being shifted through as an adventurer would shift through a treasure chest for precious jewels.</p><p>Then as soon as the presence made itself known, it vanished just as quickly.</p><p>The headache that came over the little orclet after the presence left was like he had been clubbed over the head many times by the chieftain and he nearly fell out of his seat only for the masked man to grab his shoulder and hold him up in his seat.</p><p>However, the masked man looked on to a knife rack on the side with a dejected sigh yet hesitated when his hands were just about to touch a hilt. His inky eyes then became inquisitive when he looked at the gradually steadying orclet as he began to twiddle the tip of his smiling mask.</p><p>The orclet barely had his bearings straightened out before he was given another golden apple. Straight into his maw yet again.</p><p>With a confused tilt of the head and another crunchy bite of sweet golden apple meat, the orclet turned to the masked orc who was then offering him the hilt of a knife.</p><p>That was when the orclet realized that he was right to follow the smell for now he’ll have more than meat pies and golden apples. So, he grabbed the knife and followed the masked orc into the kitchen.</p><p>After hours that came with a few knicks of the hands and a couple of small burns on the arms, the masked orc simply gave the orclet a pat on the back and sent him out the shack’s door.</p><p>Although the orclet had a few more meat pies and a golden apple in his little hands.</p><p>Gifts from the masked orc of course.</p><p>Not to mention there was a possibility that the chieftain would really appreciate a slice of said fruit.</p><p>That was when the orclet stopped.</p><p>Or he could get a tree growing and share the fruits with the whole tribe…</p><p>…At least that’s how the orclet thinks the not so meaty food works. He may want to ask the masked orc on his next visit...</p><p>And so with a shrug, the orclet walked on back to his tribe with giddiness to his steps while he munched away at one of the meat pies that were left over from the masked orc’s batch.</p><p>He looked forward to his future lessons.</p><p>But first, time to fill up his belly.</p><p>Yet as the orclet indulged himself, he didn’t notice a pair of eyes watching over him as he walked on back to his tribe…</p><p>Over the next few days, the orclet went back and forth between his tribe’s camp ground and that masked orc’s shack looking for anything delicious enough for him in a way to thank him for giving him more of those meat pies and teaching him how to make them.</p><p>Although he had managed to sneak a few meat pies and a few golden apple slices to the hunting lizards. Hopefully that nice one will able to get some of those treats in the next life.</p><p>But there were two things he had learned from the masked orc; one, he can say a lot without speaking a single word. Two, just about anything can be made into ingredients.</p><p>He was taught by the masked orc that the not so meaty foods tend to have these little hard things called seeds that, if planted in rich sunny areas and was watered and fed right, can grow into plants that can make more food.</p><p>So he found a spot that was just sunny enough for the seeds to grow, had plenty of food and water to grow from, and was just hidden away from the rest of the tribe. Beneath the dung piles behind the hunting lizard pen.</p><p>The fact that plants can feed on such things still made the orclet greener than he normally was.</p><p>At least this armored mole nest he found a bit away from the tribe smelled better though not by much.</p><p>But there was this one other aspect of that lesson that the orclet was uncertain about. It made sense yet at the same time it didn’t. He wasn’t sure if he could go through with it.</p><p>His thoughts were pushed aside as the shifting of gravel caught the orclet’s attention before he was shoved face first to the stone floor and a heavy boot planted itself on his back.</p><p>Then, a mocking voice slithered its way into his ear. Shakily, the orclet looked up.</p><p>The hunter grinned ear to ear as he pressed his boot down on the squirming orclet’s back.</p><p>The lanky hunter then demanded that the orclet hand over the golden apple seeds but the orclet kept his mouth shut. He wasn’t going let that ass take the credit of finding the seeds of the fruit their father sought out.</p><p>A sentiment that waned a little when the hunter pressed the cold barrel of his crossbow to the back of his head.</p><p>The hunter let lose a bolt, pinning the orclet’s ear to the ground and once again demanded the location of the golden seeds.</p><p>The orclet screamed as his ear was nearly torn off when the hunter yanked him off the ground. The screams were muted when the hunter brandished his jagged hunting knife and pressed it to his stomach</p><p>Yet again, the hunter demanded the golden seeds.</p><p>The tearful orclet couldn’t help but look to where the masked orc’s shack would be hopeful that the masked orc would be out running to save him.</p><p>The hunter however looked to the orclet’s gaze and smirked before he dropped the small orc and smashed the hilt of his blade into his gut, keeling him over with spittle flying everywhere. He then yanked the small one by the back of his neck and dragged him towards the shack.</p><p>The orclet struggled to free himself, trying to get a good scratch or kick at the hunter.</p><p>That was until his efforts were met with another smack of the hilt but to the back of his head, knocking the fight out of him.</p><p>Soon, the shack’s doors were smashed opened by the hunter’s boot.</p><p>The masked orc brandished a knife by the tip of its tip when the hunter then jumped right in with his own knife pressed to the neck of the squirming orclet deadlocked in his arm.</p><p>The masked man just froze at the sight before him and lowered the knife with scowling eyes that began to glow.</p><p>Said glow that dimmed slightly when the hunter pressed his knife deeper into the orclet’s neck.</p><p>The lanky hunter then demanded that the masked orc should bring out the golden apples.</p><p>Yet the masked orc gave the shivering orclet a brief worried look that strangely had a glean of gratitude.</p><p>The hunter then yelled again for the masked cook to bring him the golden apples.</p><p>Then that glean vanished as the cook gave a begrudging glare at the lanky hunter.</p><p>Then the masked man pulled a switch and a wooden mechanism brought out a small yet healthy tree in a pot that was loaded with glistening golden apples.</p><p> Again the hunter yelled at the cook to give him the golden apple tree.</p><p>The cook hesitated for a brief moment but complied as he gingerly held the potted tree out to the hunter.</p><p>The thug harshly threw aside the orclet and yanked the potted tree out the masked cook’s hands with a satisfied smirk.</p><p>The masked cook made a grunt and the hunter narrowed his eyes as he placed the tree on the kitchen counter.</p><p>The hunter and the cook stared each down for a moment before the cook made for the orclet.</p><p>Only for the hunter to then grab the masked cook by the throat and shanked him several times in the chest before tossing his crumbling form to the ground.</p><p>The orclet let out a horrified scream as spurts of ink began to spew from the wounds. Especially from the heart where the knife was left in.</p><p>He even pulled out his crossbow and let loose a bolt into the cook’s skull for good measure.</p><p>The orclet let out another scream before the hunter kicked him to the floor and pressed his boot down on his little throat.</p><p>The hunter could already taste victory as he savagely grinned at the choking orclet’s increasingly purple face and loaded another bolt before he took aim.</p><p>That was until he felt a lung being pierced and his lower spine being sliced by a pair of blades that slid fast and easy between the bones.</p><p>The blades then slid out and his limbs fell limply to the side as raspy breathing filled his ears and a long, slimy tentacle slithered and tightened around his throat.</p><p>The hunter was then yanked off the orclet and hung in the air as he was turned to face the unmasked snarling face of the orc cook.</p><p>He had no lower jaw as drool dripped from the shuddering mandibles that were once his upper jaw and his eyes were a complete inky black.</p><p>The cook roared in the hunter’s face before his tongue unwrapped itself from his skinny neck and his mandibles latched onto his head with a sharp crack.</p><p>And that was when everything went black for the hunter.</p><p>When the hunter slowly came to, he found himself hanging by his ankles in a metallic room.</p><p>The now re-masked orc was gliding a whet stone across the edge of a long curved blade while glaring at the drowsy thug. The little orclet was beside the cook with some uncertainty on his bandaged face.</p><p>The hunter immediately attempted to lift himself up and undo his bindings yet his limbs refused to move.</p><p>The masked orc, with one last scrape, gave the blade hilt first to the small orclet who hesitated yet took it with a firm grasp.</p><p>The hunter knew that he had one last thing to do, so he pleaded to his brother for his life.</p><p>All he did was enrage the knife wielding orclet when he held the knife overhead and violently shoved it into his neck and slashed out his throat.</p><p>Blood began to pour from the hunter’s gurgling throat as he attempted to limply raise his arms only for the orclet to then cut away his flesh from his bones.</p><p>The orclet’s inexperience entailed deep cuts that snagged on bone when he slid the blade down and muscle strands being tugged to near breaking point when the blade went against the flesh’s grain.</p><p>The hunter gurgled in pain with every tug of the knife as his life was cut down with every slice.</p><p>Soon there was a pile of blood stained bones as the masked cook placed a long pan filled with raw doughballs while the orclet sat in a nearby chair with distant looking eyes as he held one of the hunter’s tusks in his slightly trembling hands.</p><p>That ass was gone now but the orclet still wasn’t sure how he felt about that.</p><p>Soon the masked orc gave the little one another pat on the back and a more upturned smile before he moved over to the bone pile and fiddled around with them.</p><p>As bones rattled and clattered from the cook’s fiddling, the orclet couldn’t but nod. He knew that this was a part of his lessons that the little one wanted to take. The cook had made it clear from day two of his lessons. Anything can be an ingredient.</p><p>Even if it will take some time for the orclet to fully come to terms.</p><p>Still, it would be some time before they were ready so the little orclet decided to close his eyes and nap until they were.</p><p>When the smell of herbs, potatoes, and orc flesh baking within a doughy shell came to the napping orclet’s snout, he instinctively sniffed the surprisingly enticing air.</p><p>The masked cook pulled the pan out the oven with mit-covered hands and placed it on the counter with a long sniff. The orclet took a good look at the steaming meat pies.</p><p>These pies looked like any other meat pie save for a small tinge of green which the orclet found a little odd.</p><p>The masked orc simply plucked up one of the pies and slowly stuffed it beneath his mask, his eyes closed as he studied its taste to see what orc flesh added to it.</p><p>When he opened his eyes, his smiling mask went up tremendously as he nodded and he offered another one to the orclet.</p><p>The small one hesitated for but a brief moment before he took the steaming pie and closed his eyes. Its enticing smell was stronger now that he held one even if he knew what was in it.</p><p>Anything was an ingredient and this should be no different.</p><p>So with a deep breath, he sank his teeth into the pie and slowly chewed.</p><p>The difference in taste and texture was immediate.</p><p>His eyes opened wide.</p><p>The orc pie was a tougher chew than the ones he had made before and yet it had a certain allure to it as the surprisingly smokey flavor just kept him wanting more.</p><p>Soon the orclet gave the pie another chomp.</p><p>And another.</p><p>And another.</p><p>Chomp after chomp, he ate away until he accidently bit his own hand. He nearly dropped what was left of his pie with a small yelp.</p><p>The orc cook choked out a few chuckling coughs as he ripped away another chunk of his orc meat pie and gave the orclet a few pats at the back.</p><p>There was a comforting silence as the two of them ate up the meat pies.</p><p>Yet things in and around this shack began to emit a wispy purple glow.</p><p>The masked orc noticed this with a slight droop to his shoulders and immediately bagged a few of the green meat pies and placed it in the orclet’s now empty hands.</p><p>Soon, the orclet was being pushed to the front door with a small bag of those meat pies, the hunter’s old weapons, and a confused look on his face.</p><p>The orc cook’s smiling mask drooped slightly and held up a purple glowing hand that was gradually becoming see-through.</p><p> The orclet tried to plant his feet yet the cook sadly shook his head and knelt as he placed his hands on his shoulders.</p><p>The orclet looked into the cook’s inky eyes before he was given a brief yet tight hug and a few pats on the back.</p><p>When the hug broke apart, the cook gave him one last pat on the back and the orclet went out the door.</p><p>The masked orc let out a saddened yet satisfied sigh as he stroke his mask, a light of pride in his eyes that shone brighter than the glow of a purple light that emanated from his now fully transparent body.</p><p>The orclet could start to smell his tribe when he turned back and had one last look at the shack. He was going to miss it so he might as well have one last look.</p><p>What the little orclet didn’t expect was for the small tavern to let out a bright purple flash of light before fading away and then there was nothing.</p><p>There wasn’t even an outline marking where the tavern had been though there were certainly plenty of purple wisps floating over the spot that died out soon after flight.</p><p>The orclet stood there as his shoulder slumped down.</p><p>So gingerly he reached into his bag to pull out a cooling green tinged meat pie and with a sigh he plopped it into his mouth to slowly chew away before walking back to his tribe.</p><p>Yet as he walked on, the little orclet realized that the tribe’s hunting party will wonder where one of their own went off to and may suspect the little orclet especially since he has some of his stuff.</p><p>But at least he had a few treats that should last him a month or two.</p><p>He stopped for a brief moment, but why should they last that long?</p><p>Perhaps he could teach the other orcs what the cook had taught him. That would at least give the festivities more ways to cook the cavapede if nothing else.</p><p>Mayhaps he’ll join up with the next caravan that manages to leave his tribe’s campground in relatively one piece. He’ll certainly see more out there.</p><p>Or, the little orclet will make plans to take the tribe to the surface and see how the other folks outside the tribe will taste like.</p><p>Oh the possibilities thought the orclet as he chewed thoughtfully before shrugging.</p><p>But for now, he will just indulge in his meat pies and return home.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>